percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
You and I Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Claire's POV It was around 12 midnight yet the party is just at its climax. The music started and one by one couples went dancing at the center while I sat at the farthest corner looking at the juice that was given to me a while ago, silently wishing that someone ask me to dance with him. "When will you stop looking at your juice?" I was shocked upon hearing the familiar voice and almost lose hold of the glass. I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with my sister?" I asked but instead of excusing himself and leaving me all alone he grab the juice from my hand and put it on the nearest table. "You're the one that I want to dance with Claire." I can feel my heart beating faster than ever as I put my hand over his. He gently lead me towards the center of the room. I put my hand on his broad shoulder while he put his on my hips. We started dancing, and slowly he step closer to me until our nose met and we started kissing. It was a dream come true, I hope that not all of this is just a figment of my imagination. "Claire! Wake up!!! WAKE UP!!" I woke up to the screams of a girl. All my hopes were crushed. I figured everything was just a dream, afterall why would Daniel kiss me? He doesn't like me, he doesn't even know I exist! "What? What? What do you want Melina?" I asked, I wasn't in a good mood and now she needs to add fuel to my bad morning. "There's a black cat at our room! A Black Cat!" I looked around and saw no black cat there wasn't even a cat on our room. I shook my head and got up from my messy bed and start cleaning everything up. As I was cleaning I suddenly trip because of a t-shirt lying on the floor. "Told you there was a black cat." Melina said. I sighed why did I forgot about Melina's strange words? Melina is my twin sister, she can predict the future but sometimes those things she says are absolute nonsense. She's also the daughter of Aeolus, the wind dude. I on the other hand is the daughter of Phobos the god of fear. The two of us are both demigods sometimes we get attacked by monsters but I always fend them off with my dagger, Ispada. "Claire!! The bus will be here in five minutes! You got to change or you'll be the class clown! The Class Clown! The Class Clown! The Class Clown!" Melina joked around as she was leaving the room. "What did Daniel see in you? I am much better! I am much wiser! Why did he pick you? " "I'm beautiful I'm kind and appoachable. You are too cold Claire. Try opening up." She said as she turned back to look at me with a smile on her face. "Shut up! I don't need some help from you!" Just as I finish screaming the last few words, the windows started shattering one by one. The wind was getting stronger as if it was angry at what I had just said. My homework started flying away. Everything was in chaos. This is all Melina's fault!! I wish she never exist! "Be careful with yout words Claire, I might just be able to kill you." Melina looed at me with a smile on her face and then she quickly left the room. The wind calm down and all of the papers fell down on the floor. The room was dirtier and messier thatn it was before. I shook my head and just grab some clothes from the closet. "Why does this have to happen to me every single day?" Daniel's POV Melina Avenson is the most beautiful girl on this planet. I thought as I saw her walking towards the school. Her long blonde hair and those striking blue eyes, oh if only I could have her in my arms. I followed her silently, leaving a few meters between the two of us. I can't risk making contact, if I do she might reject me. No, I won't let that happen. I want to be with her every single day, to be the one who will make her smile from the bottom of her heart. I love you Melina. Melina and I have 3 classes together, and in each and every classes that I spent with her, I don't take notes. I just stare at her and pay attention to the little things that she does every single time she gets bored. I love the way she plays with her pencil, the way she makes the eraser looks like it could fly and the way she scribbles on her notebook. I wonder what she does at home? I wonder what kind of things she likes, I wonder if she even knows that I exist. If only I could talk to her, even once is enough, sadly like any other boys, I don't have enough courage to do those things, I am always afraid of what the future holds for the two of us. As long as I can stare at her everyday, I am already satisfied. Those days of looking and staring will end today, Today I will make sure that she will notice me,that she will fall in love with me. Category:Animalandia Category:Chapter Page Category:You and I